


calgary to manhattan

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, Stony Bingo, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Tony just wants to get home. Why he thought going on a business trip so close to Christmas was a good idea, he had no clue.Especially with the running chance of being snowed in at the airport.





	calgary to manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my 'snowed in' bingo square.
> 
> (however... it kind of veered off into a more christmas-y fic. oops.)

Tony was pacing. So much so, in fact, that he thinks he might have started to dig a crater in the airport floor. He was _stressed,_ alright?

First, not only was he forced to fly on a passenger plane, but in _economy class._ Secondly, said flight was cancelled and there was no way his jet was going to be up and running in time. Thirdly, it was Christmas Eve, and there was no _way_ he was missing Christmas with his husband and son. He knew going on this one last business trip was a mistake. Oh how he _knew._

He had just gotten off his fourth call with Steve that evening, still frantic as ever. His sweetheart of a husband (who deserved a lot better than Tony) had done his best to calm Tony done, but to no avail. There was no way that would happen, not in this situation and not without his physical presence. Tony just wanted to get home.

But no, the weather just _had_ to go and disagree.

The business trip had been meant to only last a few days, and he had looked at the weather countless times for his flight home. Then, as soon as the day hit, everything went awry.

A blizzard had swept through the city of Calgary, and it showed almost no sign of stopping soon. Tony, luckily, had at least gotten as far as the airport. He could have at least looked forward to business class, too, except the airline had messed up on tickets and there was nothing they could do about it, not even for millions. Safe to say, Tony was _not_ happy.

At first, his flight was only delayed. He could live with that. Scratch that, _could_ _have_ lived with that. However, now that the snow just kept on accumulating, all flights were cancelled. They were snowed in. _Ugh,_ he thought, and a repetitive one at that, _Canada and their cold-ass weather._

Tony wanted nothing more than to be home, cuddling with Steve on the couch as he nursed a cup of his husband’s obnoxiously delicious hot chocolate. They’d watch a movie, but certainly not a Christmas one. Probably action. Yeah, action. And Peter, being the cliché teenager he is, would grumble about how his dads were so embarrassing and gross while “reluctantly” joining them for movie night when invited. How perfect it would be. If only he could make that a reality. Unfortunately, no solutions seemed to be present at the current moment. Tony slumps further down on the uncomfortably-cushioned airport chair.

He didn’t even have his luggage, and most other passengers had gone off to find a room for the night. Tony stayed curled up in his tiny seat, not wanting to miss a single bit of information. It wasn’t like he hadn’t pulled an all-nighter before. He’d pulled many all- _week_ -ers, actually (Tony doesn’t pull those anymore, however, because of Steve and his influence).

Many employees had offered for him to find a room himself as it was unlikely any flights would head out any time soon. He brushes them off every time, though. He _has_ to get home in time. Christmas was in only a few hours. The flight itself was supposed to take a few hours. Tony didn’t have a few hours to spare. It sounded selfish, yes, but he knew everyone else wanted to get home in time for Christmas as well.

He tries ringing Steve one last time, but it goes to voicemail. Right, he forgot—time zones, worst enemy of man. Or, at least, businessman. Steve was probably well asleep already, considering it was already midnight in Calgary. Tony sighs for what felt like the thousandth time that night. Finally, after so many hours, he gives up and dozes off despite his awkward position.

 

-=-

 

_“...Calgary to Manhattan, now boarding.”_

Tony jolts awake with an undignified noise at the tail-end of the announcement. He gets a couple odd looks, but he doesn’t care. That was his flight. They were boarding. _Finally._

He checks his watch the moment he flops down into his seat. _4:27 a.m._ It was still way too early, but if all were to go according to plan from here on out, Tony estimated he’d be able to get home just around 9—which would work out perfectly. Peter was a late sleeper, and so was Steve on mornings such as this. Tony only wished he could’ve woken up Christmas morning (the real morning, not 4-in-the-morning morning) in his husband’s arms, rather than with a crick in his neck and a grumpy attitude to boot.

He ends up at the window, at least, but he’s squished between the wall and a woman who clearly didn’t know the definition of personal space. Behind him, as cliché and typical as it was, was a small child who couldn’t have been older than five that would proceed to kick his seat for two of four-and-a-half hours until he finally passed out from exhaustion. Quiet, child snores were much preferred over a constantly rocking seat that should not have been constantly rocking.

Tony couldn’t sleep the entire flight, which made it feel detrimentally long, but when they landed at a time of _8:42 a.m.,_ Tony couldn’t help the sigh of relief that tumbled its way from his lips.

Time passes without notice as Tony grabs his luggage off the belt and calls a taxi (he’d let Happy off today, obviously). It all blurs together up until the moment he reaches the penthouse level in the tower.

The elevator doors open swiftly and silently, and Tony strides in. The lights are still off, but the sun has risen by this point.

He picks up his suitcase as to not disturb anyone as he crosses their home. He leaves it just by the door of his and Steve’s room. The blond is curled up on his usual side, though he’s hugging Tony’s pillow to his chest. Tony smiles softly at his sleeping husband’s form.

He undresses messily, leaving his clothes strewn about until he’s merely in underwear. He then crawls under the covers, carefully replacing the pillow with himself. He realizes he’ll likely be up again in a few short minutes, but who’s to say he can’t coerce Steve into staying in bed a little longer.

When Tony drapes one of Steve’s muscled arms over his waist, the blond tightens his hug, muttering a quiet, _“Merry Christmas,”_ into Tony’s shoulder. There’s no doubt the brunet is grinning like a maniac.

“You smell like airport,” Steve continues, and Tony rolls his eyes.

“I truly wonder why,” Tony retorts sarcastically. Steve grunts in response before they settle back into their comfortable, warm silence.

“You don’t suppose Pete’s up yet, do you?” Steve says after a moment. His words are more coherent now, being that they weren’t muffled by Tony’s skin.

Tony hums. “As far as I know, no. The lights were off when I got home.”

Steve flexes his fingers against Tony’s hip. “Then what do you say we—“

_“Pops?”_

Steve sighs, abandoning a train of thought Tony would have gladly followed. He yells back an equally loud, _“What?!”_ at Peter.

 _“Do you know when dad gets home? I wanna open presents!”_ Comes the childish reply from the other side of the door.

“I thought you were too cool for that!” Tony shouts back this time.

_“Dad?”_

“Yeah, it’s dad—now get your ass into the living room so we can pick up where we left off!” Tony grumbles.

 _“Tony!”_ Steve hisses.

 _“Dad,”_ Peter groans, holding the ‘a,’ _“That’s gross.”_

“It’ll only get grosser from here!”

“Tony!” Steve exclaims as Peter yells out another, _“Dad!”_

Tony laughs to himself, which earns him a light smack on the shoulder from his husband. He shoves back into Steve in retaliation. He could almost hear the blond’s eye roll when he huffs.

“You’re so immature,” Steve whispers in a scolding manner, though his tone is still fond. Tony hums as he feels Steve begin to nip and suck at the base of his neck, aim set on marking the brunet. Soon, he’s palming at Tony’s boxers, the latter letting slip a quiet moan, and—

There’s a scoff from outside their door, and the sound of Peter padding away.

“We’re horrible parents,” Tony says.

“The worst,” Steve mumbles.

“We _should_ probably go start on breakfast. Or present opening. Whatever Pete said he wanted to do,” Tony reasons, albeit weakly. As much as he’d love to stay in bed with Steve, it _was_ Christmas, and they did, in fact, have a child to take care of. Even if that child was fifteen years old. He was still a responsibility. And as much as Tony despised that word, he still loved Peter with all his heart. Well, half. The other was for Steve. He’d give those two the universe if he could. But that was beside the point.

“I suppose. We can save this for later then, huh?” Steve asks huskily.

Tony grins. “You bet we can.”

 

-=-

 

To say the least, Christmas is a success. Peter’s embarrassment is far aside when he opens his gifts with a cheerful glint in his eyes. Steve brings out his infamous cinnamon roll French toast to accompany the present unwrapping. The blond, as per usual, will scold Tony for spending _way_ too much on him, but Steve says it all with warmth in his eyes, as Tony listened with an equal feeling in his chest. It was honestly disgusting how in love they were.

As the afternoon went on, a snowstorm had picked its way up in Manhattan. Soon enough, all plans to go outside were abolished. Tony and snow just didn’t seem to mix as of recent.

But it was whatever. He was happy, his family was happy. He couldn’t ask for more.

So much for being snowed in for a few hours. It couldn’t make a difference in the world to Tony.

Especially not if, at the end of the day, he could come home to his amazingly wonderful, loving family. Then Mother Nature could suck it.

**Author's Note:**

> been saving this one for christmas... enjoy! merry christmas to those who celebrate, and happy holidays to all the rest! <3


End file.
